


A Working Man's Boots

by Angelof_Sodom



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Boot Worship, Boots - Freeform, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shame, Sleepy Cuddles, blowjob, boot licking, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelof_Sodom/pseuds/Angelof_Sodom
Summary: Two bounty hunters have a kinky good time.
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Working Man's Boots

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the photography of Robert Mapplethorpe, particularly this one photo of a guy sniffing a cowboy boot. So if that's your thing, read on.

Mortimer was gone. Manco's arm stretches over the empty space besides him. It had been occupied last night. The two men had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. Monco remembers falling asleep as Mortimer gently caressed his hair. It was almost too tender to have been real. Had it all been a dream? Sitting up, Manco looks around the room sleepily. This isn't his room. Mortimer's coat hung by the door. He swallows, remembering more of the events of last night. He almost feels Mortimer thrusting inside him, his low moans. His face flushes and he feels uncomfortably aroused. He should go find Mortimer, but first... he needs to take care of himself.

Mortimer's shirt lay discarded on the floor from last night. He remembers unbuttoning the man's shirt himself, and running his mouth over the rugged, hairy body underneath. He gets down on his knees and picks up the shirt. Pressing it against his face, he inhales Mortimer's dark, masculine scent. His other hand pulls his cock out from his underwear. Stroking himself, he buries his face in Mortimer's sweat-stained shirt. _Fuck_ , that scent turns him on. 

He catches sight of Mortimer's boots. That would be... even better. Manco swallows and crawls over to them. Holding one up to his face, he breathes in the musky scent. His heart beats excitedly. It makes him feel dirty to be so turned on by another man's stink. What would the Colonel think of him now, sniffing his boot like a lowly dog? He grips his cock hard and strokes himself. The manly scent sends him awash with desire to be fucked by Mortimer again. His precum drips onto the other boot. How naughty would it be if he cummed on Mortimer's boot, dirtying it up with his semen like a naughty boy. He strokes himself and sticks his face in the boot and breathes in the hot, masculine scent. How he wants to come now, completely enveloped in Mortimer's smell. Too indulged, he doesn't hear the footsteps outside the door. 

Mortimer opens the door quietly, expecting to see Manco sleeping sweetly, the morning rays falling across his tousled hair. Instead he finds something else entirely. Mortimer watches, aroused by the sight of Manco sniffing his boot and fapping, desperately trying to come. Mortimer stays still, catching his breath, his cock growing hard. 

Manco thrusts his cock into his hand one final time, crying out with pleasure and relief, his cum squirting out all over the boot. He sets the other boot down, his dick still erect and dripping sticky cum into a puddle. What a mess. 

Suddenly, a click of the tongue alerts him to another's presence. He whirls around, adrenaline rushing. It's Colonel Mortimer. The blood drains from his face.

"My, what do we have here?" Mortimer chides him. 

Manco looks down, there's nothing he can say to defend himself. He feels ashamed, the loss of dignity poignant in his heart. The older man leans over him, and Manco feels Mortimer's hand caress his beard and pull his chin up. Mortimer's lips press against his, surprising him. He leans into the kiss, Mortimer's whiskers ticking his cheek pleasantly. Despite his shame over being caught in such a dirty, lowly act he feels warmth from Mortimer. The older man still wants him. 

Mortimer pulls away and whispers into his ear, "I need you to take care of me now." 

Mortimer stands and looks down at the cum-splattered boot, looking pleased rather than disgusted. He sits down on the bed and puts the boots on as Manco watches, feeling like he should wait to be told what to do. 

"Come lick up your mess." Mortimer orders, pointing at the boot, "It is a fitting punishment, is it not?" 

Mortimer winks at him. Manco blushes, but obeys. He gets on his hands and knees, the grovelling position not lost on him. He'll have to teach this man some time, but for now he might as well put on a good show. He sticks his tongue out and lightly licks the tip of the man's boot, his heart beating excitedly. It doesn't taste as bad as he thought it would. Mortimer smiles at him. Now that he's had a taste, he moves to where his cum spilled. He hears Mortimer unzip his trousers and looks up to see a nice, hard cock sticking out. Mortimer must be enjoying his show. With more enthusiasm, Manco licks up his now-cool cum from Colonel Mortimer's boot, the bittersweet taste making him shiver. 

"Good boy..." Mortimer whispers, stroking his shaft, "Just like that."

Manco laps up his own cum, straining to see Mortimer stroke his cock. Swallowing his cum, Manco continues to lick Mortimer's boot, finding he enjoys the act. _Really_ enjoys it.

He drags his tongue across one last time, tasting the remains of his cum and the worn leather of a hard-working man's boot. Mortimer points Manco's chin up with the tip of his boot, a satisfied grin on his face.

"That was so good of you... now why don't you have something more delicious as a treat." Mortimer holds out his cock. 

Manco swallows and nods. He rests his hands on Mortimer's knees and licks the tip of his cock. He looks up at Mortimer, their eyes meeting. He wraps his lips around the head and sucks on it gently. He had fellated Mortimer last night too and received a nice warm load of the man's cum into his mouth; which he'd happily swallowed. The look Mortimer gave him is. enough to make him do anything for the man. He exists to please... no, _impress_ the superior bounty hunter. Manco closes his eyes and takes in more of Mortimer's cock. The other man's fingers curl around his hair and push his head deeper, filling his mouth with cock. Mortimer moans and begins to thrust inside his mouth. Manco takes it, shivering with pleasure as it hits the back of his throat. Manco blushes as Mortimer fucks his mouth, precum and drool dripping from his lips.

"My, my... you take my cock so well. Like a real man." 

The compliment makes Manco's heart glow with pride. Suddenly Mortimer slows, but thrusts harder, causing Manco to gag on him. Mortimer groans, the feeling of Manco's hot, tight throat closing around his cock too much to bear. He pulls out, and gasps as his cock gushes out a stream of warm cum all over Manco's face. Manco instinctively squeezes his eyes shut as it splashes on his cheek and eyebrow. Cum pools in his gaping mouth, most of it on his tongue. 

Mortimer pats his cheek, "Mmmnn. Swallow it for me, Manco. I want to watch it go down your throat."

Manco swallows, keeping his mouth open so Mortimer can watch. The older man makes a satisfied noise as the viscous fluid gets swallowed down, the sensation of it making Manco's softened cock twitch. Mortimer's spunk is sweeter than his own and much to Manco's pleasure, the taste remains on his tongue for a good while. Mortimer pets Manco's head, ruffling his hair. 

"You’re really good at that, Manco. You know how to show a man a good time." 

The praise makes Manco's heart flutter. Mortimer wipes up the cum from his face with his thumb and offers it to Manco, grinning. Manco happily obliges and sucks his thumb clean. Mortimer pets his hair again, satisfied with Manco's enthusiasm. Mortimer slides his thumb out of Manco's mouth and holds his jaw, forcing his head up. He kisses the submissive younger man before letting him go to take his boots off. Once that's done, he pulls the euphoric Manco back onto bed, and the two men cuddle each other; satisfied and sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a year ago and just finished it this morning. So, its a bit inconsistent but I still wanted to post it anyway because it was nearly finished. Hopefully it provides some enjoyment at least.


End file.
